Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Gallery
A gallery of images from, or related to, the film Guardians of the Galaxy. Screenshots Meredith Quill.png OrbTemple1-GOTG.png OrbTemple2-GOTG.png OrbTemple3-GOTG.png Orb1-GOTG.png Bereet1-GOTG.png Ronan1-GOTG.png Exolon-Gotg.png NebulawithRonan-GOTG.jpg Gamora1-GOTG.png YouWillNotFail.png YonduPeter-GOTG.png Rocket_prison_file.jpg Groot's rap sheet.png Star-Lord's rap sheet.png PHq4hOE6ntOTtz_1_m.jpg Groot3-GOTG.png Guardians1ststill.jpg Kyln.png Starlordorb.png Starlordcloseup.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxyship.jpg Rocketcapture.JPG Nebula.jpg Nebula.PNG DarkAster-GOTG.png Korath.PNG KorathGrabTheOrb-GOTG.png Drax2.PNG Gamora2.PNG GrootMutiny-GOTG.png GrootMutiny2-GOTG.png GamoraVsGuard.png Groot2.PNG Starlord2.PNG 1392787914000-ft-comicon-s-t-grd09-wt06-080613088667.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-teaser-trailer-7.png PHGnZBQg2qVWKM_1_m.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-trailer-11.png Rhomann2.PNG Gotgstill-04.jpg Gotgstill-03.jpg Gotgstill-pratt03.jpg Ronan1.PNG Gamora.jpg PeterTalkingwithDrax1-GOTG.png IsASymbol-GOTG.png PeterTalkingwithDrax-GOTG.png Moloka Dar.png Gotgstillone.png Guardians Set.jpg Korath Temple.png 97t0.png Nebula GOTG.jpg Activating Helmet.png Starlorwithhisgunsandhelmet.jpg Starlordzippinghisjacket.jpg GotG T2 1.png GotG T2 2.png GotG T2 3.png GotG T2 4.png GotG T2 5.png GotG T2 6.png GotG T2 7.png GotG T2 8.png DraxVsRocket.png GotG T2 9.png Gog9.jpg Gog8.jpg Gog7.jpg Gog6.jpg Gog5.jpg Gog4.jpg Gog3.jpg Gog2.jpg Gog1.jpg Ronan.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Ain'tnothinglikemeexceptme.png Giantskullinspace.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png IAmGroot.png Rocketakingaim.png Rocketincockpit.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Thecollectorshakinghisfists.png Thismightnotbethebestidea.png Knowhere.png Nova corps.jpg Ronansitting.png Ronanbeinghandedhisweapon.png Ronan the Accuser.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootlooks.png NovaprimeIraniRael.png Sakaarans.png Sakaarans-GOTG.png Sakaaran Soldier.png Milano_Space.png Xandar.JPG Xandar1.PNG Awesome Mix Vol. 1.png HadronEnforcer.png Star-lord.png Quill trailer.png Korath trailer.png Gamora trailer.png Rocket trailer.png Ronan trailer.png Drax trailer.png Xandar_Tv_Spot.png Starlord laughing in the cockpit.png Drax Stance.png Rocket and Groot.png Morag 2.png Star-Lord and Rhomann Dey.png Raelprofile.png Irani Rael, Gamora and Star-Lord.png Gamora green light.png Rocket in prision.png Young Peter Quill.png Milano on Eath.png Rocket Smiling.png Rocket Face.png Ourworldsarefacinganunstoppablethreat.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Nova Corps Warroom.png Youjustwanttosuckthejoyoutofeverything.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Star-Lord Shooting.png StanLee-GOTG.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png PetervsGamora-GOTG.png Gotg Battlefield.png Rocket in Prison.png Rocket with bomb.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Young Peter Quill Running.png Necrocraft.png RocketSnarl.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Whywouldyouwanttosavethegalaxy.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Rocketputs2wirestogether.png Ronan.jpg Milano2.PNG Morag 1.jpg Morag 2.jpg Morag 3.jpg Milano on Morag.png Knowhere.jpg Boot of Jemiah.png Rocket Bar.png Drax and Goot Bar.png Space Bar.png Museum.png Drax in Prison.jpg Gamora in Cuffs.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png Star-LordGrin.png Sowhatifitsbetterthan11percent.png Ronansitingwithstaff.png Ronanfrontalview.png Ronandustintheair.png Rocketonbattlefield.png Rocketaiminghisgun.png Iwilldestroyyouandyourworld.png Butfirstyougottogothroughus.png Yonducharactershot.png Kraglin-Low.png Ronan shot.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png RonanwithNebula.png SakaaransBattleXandar-GOTG.png Ronan'sShip.png Ronanaboutofight.png Rocketsayinghislaughisreal.png Rocketintheshadows.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png GamorainPrison.png Draxdestroyingamachine.png Star-Lordinprison.png CollectorInfinityStones.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png CarinaDying-GOTG.png Ronanglowing.png KorathUniversalWeapon.png NovaPrime1-GOTG.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Y2.JPG Y1.jpg SLShoots.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg PrattChest.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg Kdsajnsfd.jpg Clem So Kyln Prisoner Guardians Of The Galaxy.jpg 11.jpg 22.jpg Kraglin.png Quad Blasters.png ParkinXandar.png Rocketsmirking.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Rocketandgrootonxandar.png GrootwithDrax.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Grootatafountain.png Youvegotissuesquill.png Czqi9ww.jpg Star-LordSandstorm.png Ronanonhisthrone.jpg Draxturns.jpg QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Awesomemixview.jpg TheGuardianswithTheRavagers-GOTG.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Korathlook.jpg Kyln 2.png The Kyln 2.png Cybernetic_Rocket.png TaneleerTivanCollector.jpg Sanctuary-GOTG.png ThanosThrone2.jpg ThanosThreatensRonan-GOTG.png Thisisonefight_youwon’twin.jpg GamoraRonanNebulaThanos.jpg Cosmo.png HowardtheduckGOTG.png Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0290 comp v053 grade.1083.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE8123 comp v004.1023.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE5540 comp v053 grade.1015.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB4575 comp v209.1038.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA2190 comp v024.1028.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0735 comp v167.1106.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1940 comp v176.1135.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST0010 comp v062.1090.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy RPS0005 comp v046.1118.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy OPB0137 comp v016.1035.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NPS5265 comp v101 grade.1074.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0640 comp v017.1029.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0420 comp v012 grade.1027.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0330 comp v073 grade.1110 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0270 comp v026 grade vf02.1052.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOA0100 comp v439 grade.0801.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ1390 comp v075 grade.1032.jpg NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy TRC1100 COMP V044.1043.jpg YoungPeterQuilllistingtohiswalkmen.png Star-LordMaskupclose.png Star-LordandDeylookattheMilano.png Gamorafrogposition.png Guardians Of The Galaxy XBS0190 comp v003.1002.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ0600 comp v033 grade.1203.jpg Bereetpic.jpg Thanos2-GOTG.png RocketAnnoyed.png Ravager Mothership.png M-ship.png ThanosSittingOnHisTrone2.jpg Thanos GOTG.png Thanos sitting on his throne.png GuardiansinthePrisonTower.jpg Power Stone Orb.png Power Stone Orb2.png Infinity stones low.png Chitauri Museum.png Cosmo Museum.png Dark_Elf_Museum2.png Maskless Sakaaran.png Howard on a cage.png Aether Tesseract Groot.png Star-Lord and Bereet on Xandar.png Carina Welcomes.png Krylorian Museum.png Moloka Dar.jpg Ravagers fleet.png MFA0400 comp v113.1483.jpg KLX0300 comp v087 grade.1022.jpg KLE5430 comp v109 grade.1063.jpg KLE0350 comp v048 tech.1047.jpg FBC0730 comp v026.1003.jpg FBB6687 comp v004.1048 R.jpg FBB0335 comp v119.1024.jpg FBA0500 comp v157.1029.jpg EST1950 comp v150.1059 R.jpg Dark Elf.jpg RonanTheOtherArguing-GOTG.png Ronan and the Other.jpg TDW1235 comp v019.1127.jpg PBD0005 comp v126.1038.jpg OPS4000 comp v393.1139.jpg OPS3420 comp v231.1249.jpg NPS1570 comp v122 grade.1036.jpg NPS0345 comp v021 grade.1104.jpg NBJ0640 comp v040 grade.1058.jpg The other.jpg FBB6580 comp v366.1079.jpg FBB4593 comp v078.1044.jpg ft_comicon_s_t_grd09_wt06_080613.089305.jpg Cosmo2-GOTG.png Novacorp.jpg ThanosHologram.png ThanosHologram3.png NoMasterKorathRonan.png Nebula12.png Groot-smile-gotg.png KorathDeath.png GrootChoices-GOTG.jpg GrootSacrifices-GOTG.jpg PetervsRonanDanceoff.png RonanVsPeter.png Peter's_mom.png Ronan's Death.png RocketBabyGroot.png OrbContained-GOTG.png Ronan's ceremony.png Rhomann Dey's Family.png TrollOrb-GOTG.png YonduSmiles.png Dancing Groot.png Guardians Of The Galaxy XMF0390 comp v003.1076.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0910 comp v037.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLP0460 comp v172 grade.1005.jpg Groot-StarLord-GOTG.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLP0450 comp v225 grade.1091.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy HTD0030 comp v049.1059.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBE0875 comp v081.1060.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBC0080 comp v067.1071.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB6833 comp v025.1018.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB6634 comp v321.1043.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBB4621 comp v067.1031.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA2027 comp v038.1088.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0649 comp v162.1016.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy FBA0150 comp v228.1014.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST0740 comp v089.1093.jpg Star Blasters Barrier.png Yondu and Arrow.png Broker.png Brokerr.jpg Xandarians low.png Xandar Planet Low.png Orloni.png Tumblr_n7sp73bdcY1r50xflo2_500.jpg R4.PNG Holographic_Creation.png Mr._Quill.png Groot spores.png Peter Quill's Walkmen.png Monstrous Inmate.jpg DraxLose-GOTG.png RonanInotrememeberkillyoufamily.png RonanOrb-GOTG.png RonanPowerful-GOTG.png NovaCorpsInBattle.png RonanUniversalWeapon-GOTG.png Orloni'sGame.png Eson1-GOTG.png Esonsearcher.png Esons staff.png Star-Lord_Xandar.png GuardiansOrb.png RavagersGuardians-GOTG.jpg PeterinKyln-GOTG.png HappyDrax-GoTG.png Orloni2.png Orloni3.png Collector's_Museum_-_Outside.png RonanAngry-GOTG.png TheOtherDeath-GOTG.png Ronan_Sanctuary.png TheMeetingEnd-GOTG.png ThanosSpeaks.png ThanosFace.png RonanThanos.png ThanosAppears-GOTG.png Ravager Construction.png Eclector.png Rocket holding Groot.png Nova Corps Headquarters.png The Other face.png Bereet-Battle_of_Xandar.png Ti Asha GotG.png Retractable Blade.png Holographic Scanner.png Gravity Mine.png HowardDrink-GOTG.png Gamora Helmet-2.png Gamora Helmet.png Sakaarans Battle.png Nova Prime's Assistant.png Saal,_Assistant_and_Prime.png Novahq.png Novaprimeoffice.png Power Stone-Clean.png Goth Ravager.jpg Rhomann Dey's Daughter.jpg Rhomann Dey's Wife.jpg Alien Nova Pilot.jpg Nova Starblaster Pilot.jpg Nova Centurion.jpg Ravager Pilot.jpg One-Eyed Ravager.jpg Knowhere Dispatcher.jpg 'Drop the Leg' Guard.jpg Rifle Guard.jpg One Legged Prisoner.jpg Watchtower Guard.jpg Burly Prisoner.jpg Mottled Prisoner.jpg Kyln Prisoner.jpg Sad Woman with Horns.jpg Mena Guard.jpg Mean Guard.jpg Angry Guard.jpg Head Riot Guard.jpg Rhomann Dey's Partner.jpg Nova Arresting Pilot.jpg Pretty Xandarian.jpg Xandarian Ladies' Man.jpg Sacrifice Nova Corpsman.jpg Horuz's Mate.jpg Meredith Quill's Best Friend.jpg Meredith Quill's Brother.jpg Meredith Quill's Mother.jpg Dark_Aster_crashing.png Necrocraft Arrow.png Necrocrafts Chasing Gamora.png Sakaaran Guards.png Tivan Dispatch Center.png Peter Quill Backpack.png Quad Laser1.png Quad Laser2.png Electric Shock1.png Electric Shock2.png Quad Dual.png Quad Dual2.png Hadron Enforcer Aim.png Hadron Enforcer Ammo.png RonansHammerPowerStone-GOTG.png PowerGemDive-GOTG.png StarLordGrabsPowerGem-GOTG.png NASA Orange Suit.png Jotun GotG.png Kree Protests.png New Orb.png GuardiansDestroyRonan-GoTG.png WereGonnaBeRich-GOTG.png RocketYoullDieInSeconds-GOTG.png RocketVsDrax-GOTG.png RocketTinkering-GOTG.png RocketSympathy-GOTG.png RocketSmirk-GOTG.png RocketShock-GOTG.png RocketRelieved-GOTG.png RocketPodPilot-GOTG.png RocketNotHelping-GOTG.png RocketIfThingsGetReallyHardcore-GOTG.png RocketHotwire-GOTG.png RocketCatch-GOTG.png RocketBedHair-GOTG.png RocketAttentionIdiots-GOTG.png RocketAdjustment-GOTG.png EverybodysGotDeadPeople-GOTG.png Guardians trailer.png RonanFear-GOTG.png Cosmic Beings.png Cosmic Beings death.png Promotional PHESjzPzPIwlIL_1_m.jpg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Gardiensdelagalaxie.jpg|Teaser poster GuardiansoftheGalaxyTheatricalPoster.jpg|Theatrical poster GOTG Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster guardians_of_the_galaxy_ver13_xxlg.jpg|Korean Poster GotG_Korean_Poster_textless.jpg GotG Star-Lord Poster.jpg|Star-Lord Poster GotG Gamora Poster.jpg|Gamora Poster GotG Gamora Poster Alternate.jpg|Alternate Gamora Poster GotG Drax Poster.jpg|Drax the Destroyer Poster Rocket and Groot.jpg|Rocket Raccoon and Groot Poster GotG Rocket Poster.jpg|Rocket Raccoon Poster GotG Groot Poster.jpg|Groot Poster Ronan poster.jpg|Ronan the Accuser Poster Korath poster.jpg|Korath the Pursuer Poster Nebula poster.jpg|Nebula Poster Yondu Poster.jpg|Yondu Udonta Poster Rhomann Dey Poster.jpg|Rhomann Dey Poster Irani Rael Poster.jpg|Irani Rael Poster KoJFtyD.jpg|The Collector Poster Imax-poster-for-guardians-of-the-galaxy-released-new-gotg-imax-poster-by-marko-manev.jpg|IMAX Poster GOTG Logos 07with-subhead-1-560x377.jpg 8lu7JTi.jpg Gotg new logo.png Izh1.png Drax the Destroyer274682674.png Star-Lord870375403.png Rocket Racoon74846890.png Groot675849303.png Gamora75873839.png Rocket from poster.jpg Groot from poster.jpg Drax from poster.jpg Star-Lord from poster.jpg Gamora from poster.jpg Korath Promotional.jpg Drax Promo Wall Decor.png Drax Promo Wall Decor 2.png Groot Promo Art Decor.jpg Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png Gamora Promo Art Decor II.jpg Rocket Promo Art Decor I.png Rocket Promo Art Decor II.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor I.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor II.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor III.png Ronan Promo Art.png Star-Lord Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Guardians Empire Heroes.jpg|Empire cover - Heroes Guardians Empire Villains.jpg|Empire cover - Villains Rocket Cutout Render.png Overlay_characterstarlord_desktop.jpg Overlay characterrocket desktop.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Overlay charactergamora desktop.jpg Overlay characterdrax desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar rocket.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar gamora.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar drax.png Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar badge.png GotGDraxtextlessposter.jpg GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg GotgIMAXFirstLookPoster.jpg Gamora Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Star-Lord Entertainment Cover.jpg GotG_Weaponless_Poster_textless.jpg BtAcqx7CQAEDLk3.jpg Groot textless.jpg Drax textless cropped.jpg Collector textless cropped.jpg Ronan textless cropped.jpg CollectorGotgTextlessPoster.jpg RonanGotgTextlessPoster.jpg GuardiansOfTheGalaxy3DComboPack.jpg Gotg One Month DVD Promo.jpg DanceOffBro-GoTG.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg Gamorapose.png Concept Art Guardians GroupKey 01d Brighter2-560x243.jpg Starlordconceptart.JPG Guadian-5-590x373.jpg Grootconceptart.JPG Rocket-raccoon-590x336.jpg Draxconceptart.jpg 212px-Marvelphasetwopreview13.jpg 212px-Moseisley.png 212px-Ships.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-movie-art-tron.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-concept-art-final.jpg Star-Lord.png Gamora.png Groot.png Drax the Destroyer.png Rocket Raccoon.png Guardians-set-pics.jpg Quill-Rocket.jpg Milano Spaceship.jpeg Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Movie-Ship-Art.jpg Concept Dark Aster.jpg Peter Quill Concept Art.jpg Nebula Gotg Concept Art.jpg NovaConceptArt.jpg GotGConceptArt1.jpg GotGConceptArt2.jpg GotGConceptArt3.jpg GotGConceptArt4.jpg Sakaaran Concept Art.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 1.jpg Hadron Enforcer Concept.jpg Nebula Andy Park Gotg Concept Art I.jpg Nebula Andy Park Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Korath Gotg Concept Art.jpg Nova Corpsmen Gotg Concept Art.jpg Collector Gotg Concept Art.jpg NebulandGamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg NebulaAndyParkGotgConceptArtII.jpg NebulaAndyParkGotgConceptArtI.jpg GamoraAndyParkGotgConceptArt.jpg Jason Momoa as Drax.jpg|Early concept art of as Drax the Destroyer L40Fji4.jpg CwkV3Bm.jpg Mtwp3zu.jpg AmGQ9nS.jpg EFqTC9p.jpg TUVsKzV.jpg LuhZYX8.jpg AzTHrRJ.jpg YMWAwA9.jpg WBGOEoz.jpg Om75oO9.jpg Ynzf9I6.jpg LeJZSsr.jpg HskbnRr.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 03.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 05.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 04.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 02.jpg Xander Gotg Concept Art 01.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg OM8KWbT.jpg 7fIDgNi.jpg KrVlsV4.jpg RWsn8Nw.jpg JfFoCae.jpg GGYzoH8.jpg 4gnUfiQ.jpg Dark Aster Concept Art.jpg Tivan's Museum Gotg Concept Art.jpg Milano Gotg Concept Art.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 18.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 17.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 16.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 19.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 01.jpg UyOLc1q.jpg 5cmymqy.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 14.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 06.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 03.jpg OqNZbM9.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 07.jpg BcUomgF.jpg PMx1Mbm.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 13.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 12.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy concept art by Po Sing Chu 11.jpg LadtxPa.jpg Ez9QhDf.jpg BxkKhE8.jpg ZMkF5Ec.jpg 8mntbUn.jpg Cvl1txT.jpg Ttd55Lu.jpg T9wFCpp.jpg WJwMDZV.jpg 4yx2Wj3.jpg PrDKbbC.jpg FpXr9O9.jpg 9bAMeCi.jpg Stmj6go.jpg JN8eyDk.jpg OjqNzCk.jpg I3eLq80.jpg RRQwuGP.jpg EI2YMsB.jpg 0WsIhqV.jpg XfBW6Vs.png EsFmqez.png DAWlTeg.jpg IBJt4vS.jpg NePmKcj.jpg Z6OhlLY.jpg DIVOpPJ.jpg LVr7Ja8.jpg ImanuXb.jpg Z4SA6mH.jpg J8LMBZt.jpg WSKGvog.jpg GApn0Mp.jpg F'saki Concept.jpg F'saki Concept2.jpg F'saki Concept3.jpg Rocket Concept.jpg Gamora Concept.jpg Guardians Concept.jpg XQW2Lsm.jpg HqMC0pC.jpg XZ0KddN.jpg EsvrPd7.jpg I3pJzlO.jpg V1L0FJy.jpg Rbo5enG.jpg GzkliMr.jpg Vz3Ssg1.jpg GY6l6TS.jpg VhAqSxp.jpg LcmYY6Q.jpg Nm7bOga.jpg Fck5iO6.jpg R4wCf5y.jpg N4sCvXT.jpg 2O1ZaBS.jpg NwLNnYm.jpg PvYYqOf.jpg Necrocraft Sanctuary.png B3fOV0HCIAE9TiJ.jpg Rodney Fuentebella Yondu Concept Art.jpg 59U9P8U.jpg NvKTnDq.jpg Obj9DbE.jpg WoN4hny.jpg BF2jKRk.jpg SrlmnMT.jpg JCE7Wng.jpg NjwzdtY.jpg LT2FScW.jpg IjwyeFi.jpg If06V1o.jpg A2wxcBk.jpg TDNNqMm.jpg SQWj0p9.jpg 4McCGHj.jpg Behind the Scenes Rocket1-GotGBR.png Rocketvisualeffectstest.png Rocket2-GotGBR.png Rocket3-GotGBR.png Rocket Raccoon 2.png Groot1-GotGBR.png Groot2-GotGBR.png Groot3-GotGBR.png Groot VET.png Nova Prime set.jpg NovaPrimeGotG_set_pics.jpg Nova Guard.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-millennium-bridge.jpg Gotg_set_pics.jpg Guardians_of_the_galaxy_set_picture.jpg 359px-Rooker set Yondu.jpg Michael-rooker-guardians-of-the-galaxy-film-set-pics.jpg Yondu_set_picture.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-fire-set.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-starship-set.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-set-photo.jpg Firstrael.jpg Nova Corps2131.jpg Star-Lord 285.jpg Ronan 362.jpg Drax214.jpg Nova prime.png 3vej.png 4sfc.png 42hf.png 79k9.png 92dp.png Gvue.png Hrcc.png Ksij.png Svbb.png Vp3q.png Vpw8.png X30j.png 2wif.png GOTG shield 2.png GOTG shield.jpg Gotgset1.png Star Lord set.jpg Morag Temple Set.jpg Gunn Brothers.jpg Bereet.jpg Bereet2.jpg YqaZID7.png O5Fr4VI (1).png O5Fr4VI.png N2uI0Ja.png MuiSt3J.png HgN77P3.png HgN77P3 (1).png GzzaGHF (1).png GzzaGHF.png F4ZqvDR.png 977jMfj.png 8RLnMQC (1).png 8RLnMQC.png 0bQnLcK.png Lee Pace-Ronan Make up.png Lee Pace-Ronan Make up2.png Nebula, Gunn and The Other BTS.jpg Rockets Gun.jpg Rockets Feet.jpg Rockets Face 02.jpg Rockets Face 01.jpg Rocket Diagram.jpg B0ZfN0WCQAAL3f9.jpg Yondu_BtS.jpg Ti Asha-BtS.png Rainer_Children.jpg Cosmic Entities-BTS.png Novaprimeassistant.jpg RonanDancing.jpg|Deleted Scene Gotgset7.jpg Gotgset4.jpg Gotgset3.jpg Gotgset6.jpg Gotgset5.jpg Gotgset2.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film)